vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kotonoha Nanase
|-|Kotonoha Nanase= |-|Nanoha Nanase= Summary Kotonoha Nanase is the main heroine of the Gun x Clover series. Known and sought by several organizations of the world due to her ability of Language Grave, Kotonoha has spent all her life fleeing from danger. A traumatic event related to a Dead Language that eventually became known as the Lost Clover incident caused Kotonoha to develop six alternate personalities. Each of these personalities has her own appearance and skills, and all are incredibly determined to protect Kotonoha from danger. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-C | 9-B | 10-B | 9-B | Unknown | At least 8-C, 7-C with Lost Clover Name: Kotonoha/Futaba/Mitsuba/Yotsuba/Itsuba/Mutsuba/Nanoha Nanase Origin: Gun x Clover Gender: Female Age: 17 (Except for Mutsuba, who is 6) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Language Grave, has six alternate personalities that can freely switch control of her body, even transforming her own body | Peak Human condition, skilled gun and knife user | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Berserk Mode, skilled hand-to-hand fighter, can remove her body's limiters to increase her speed and strength and use adrenaline to avoid falling unconscious | Genius-level Intelligence, superior knowledge on multiple fields | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, expert martial artist, Chi Manipulation, minor Electricity Manipulation | Telepathy, self-Memory Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation, charms that can increase speed and strength, Lost Clover Phenomenon, can create magic chains and magic shields, Mind Control, Earth Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level | Street level (Comparable to the Saiga sisters) | Wall level (S-rank level fighter, stomped the Saiga sisters, can fight Eleanor and Zabeene at the same time, can tear people into pieces with her bare hands) | Human level | Wall level (S-rank level fighter) | Unknown | At least Building level with normal Dead Language (Power beyond S-rank fighters, could restrain the rampaging Teyotoro giant for a while, her fight with Minoru Shishio was stated to risk destroying Mikado High School), Town level with Lost Clover (Completely destroyed a small village without leaving any trace, can similarly destroy a small island of almost 4 square kilometers) negates conventional durability with Lost Clover Speed: Normal Human | Peak Human | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions (S-rank fighter, stomped the Saiga sisters and could fight Eleanor and Zabeene at the same time) | Normal Human | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions (S-rank fighter) | Unknown | Likely Superhuman with Supersonic reactions (Usually doesn't move much while fighting, but can keep up with S-rank or Master-rank fighters) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Athletic Human | Athletic Human | Regular Human | Athletic Human | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Street Class | Wall Class | Human Class | Wall Class | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Human level | Street level | Wall level (S-rank fighter, tanked blows from Eleanor and Zabeene) | Human level | Wall level (S-rank fighter) | Unknown | Unknown normally, at least City Block level with shield (Blocked giant Toshu's energy beam) Stamina: Average | Above average | High, comparable to S-rank fighters | Average | High, comparable to S-rank fighters | Unknown | Above average Range: Varies with Dead Language | Extended melee range, dozens of meters with handgun | Standard melee range | Standard melee range | Unknown | Varies with Dead Language Standard Equipment: None | Handgun, knife | None Intelligence: Average | Above average, expert mercenary | Animalistic, acts as a berserker during a fight | Genius, has an IQ over 180, speaks at least seven languages and is an expert in multiple fields, from medicine and surgery to bomb disposal | Average, expert martial artist | Average | Average Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Language Grave:' Kotonoha possesses a unique ability known as Language Grave. As the name indicates, Kotonoha serves as the repository for all Dead Languages, including those who have powerful supernatural abilities. When a language becomes a Dead Language, it automatically becomes a part of Kotonoha, providing her instant in-depth knowledge as well as the ability to use the true power of the language. By activating Language Grave, Kotonoha is able to recall and recognize any Dead Language she sees, whether through verbal or written means. **'Lost Clover Phenomenon:' Also called Words of Destruction, this power receives its name from the incident in which a child Kotonoha, who was working with some researchers, was asked to read an unknown plate found in a small village in Africa filled with clovers. After reading the plate, the village and all people except Kotonoha were completely destroyed without leaving any trace, simply disappearing. This ability destroys all matter caught in its radius, which can range from simply a large pillar-like "explosion" to engulfing a small village or a small island. Not even Kotonoha is immune to its effects, so if she uses this ability near her or in large areas she has to take time to aim it right and not be caught up in the phenomenon. **'Slave Seal:' A short script written around a person's neck that robs them of their free will and forces them to follow orders no matter what happens. This script was used on servants marked for death to force them to work without rest or sleep until they died of exhaustion. The person can be freed by removing the S-like symbol found under the jaw. **'Undead:' A circular script written over the heart of a person. Those who have the script of this Dead Language are rendered Undead. They are practically immortal with high regeneration abilities, able to withstand the most fatal of injuries without dying. Even if dismembered, they will merely completely regenerate in a matter of seconds. If the Dead Language animating their bodies is dispelled they will disappear. **'Magic Shield:' A large magic circle with a seven-point star that appears mid-air and blocks enemy attacks. The shield was powerful enough to block the Teyotoro giant's energy beam. **'Acceleration and Amplification:' Characters written in small papers that amplify power and speed. To activate the papers the user crushes them on their hand, steps on them or throws them into the air. Several of them can be used at once to multiply the boost received. **'Words of Binding:' These words create several long black chains. These chains were powerful enough to restrain the rampaging Teyotoro giant for a while. **'Clothes Creation:' Nanoha has the ability to create clothes, as she creates miko-like clothes for herself whenever she appears. **'Teyotoro Language:' After the last inheritor of the Teyotoro language died the language became a part of Kotonoha, who can use it to manipulate earth to create clay dolls, though this requires the words to be written in the body of the last living member of the tribe, Sorte. Kotonoha has displayed the ability to create dolls for each of her personalities, though the copies are weaker than the originals. *'Alternate Personalities:' After the Lost Clover incident, Kotonoha developed multiple alternate personalities, each with her own personality and set of skills. All personalities can talk to each other mentally and share what the active personality is seeing/hearing except for Kotonoha, who's asleep whenever one of her alternate personalities is in control. **'Futaba:' Futaba is Kotonoha's second personality. Cold and untrusting of strangers, she's one of the most serious personalities. Futaba is skilled at using firearms and knives, though despite her skill she's unsuited for combat due to her refusal to kill her opponents. **'Mitsuba:' Mitsuba is Kotonoha's third personality, known as "The Berserker" or "Monster". Mitsuba is an S-rank beast-like warrior that can tear people into pieces with her bare hands. She can also remove her body limiters to increase her physical characteristics and use adrenaline to stop herself from falling unconscious. However, while removing her body limiters increases her speed and strength, it cannot be used for long periods of time or it'll shorten her lifespan. **'Yotsuba:' Yotsuba is Kotonoha's fourth personality. Flirty and with a ditzy appearance, Yotsuba is actually the most intelligent personality, being a genius with over 180 IQ who speaks at least seven languages and has knowledge in several specialist fields such as medicine, surgery or bomb disposal. She's also the only personality who can contact Kotonoha. **'Itsuba:' Itsuba is Kotonoha's fifth personality. Masculine and brash, Itsuba is an expert martial artist and an S-rank fighter. Itsuba can also manipulate chi, which she displayed by emulating a defibrillator to massage Morito's heart when he was severely injured. **'Mutsuba:' Mutsuba is Kotonoha's sixth personality. Childlike in appearance, not much is known about Mutsuba, as she spends most of the time sleeping. She is a telepath, a skill she used to talk to a whale. She calls herself "the single personality that must never come out" while claiming she'd kill for Kotonoha's sake without so much as a second thought. It's eventually revealed that her role is to protect Kotonoha at any costs by doing things her other, more kindhearted personalities cannot, including manipulating or erasing her own memories to prevent Kotonoha from suffering mental trauma. She is ultimately the personality that betrays her comrades, earning her the nickname of "The Betrayer". **'Nanoha:' Nanoha is Kotonoha's seventh personality. Mature and aloof, Nanoha exists to destroy all of Kotonoha's enemies and anything that threatens her well-being or makes her suffer. Nanoha's ability has been described as "Already Read Ability", which allows her to freely use any Dead Language power that has been previously read by Kotonoha. Key: Kotonoha | Futaba | Mitsuba | Yotsuba | Itsuba | Mutsuba | Nanoha Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gun x Clover Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Berserkers Category:Brawlers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Doctors Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Chain Users Category:Earth Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Split Personalities Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7